She's a Quinn
by nikypetite
Summary: AU in which Callie grows up with her dad because Robert's parents were at the same hospital Callie and her mom were taken for the delivery and they did everything to keep Callie with them instead of her mom. It's a Fiction about how her life could have been... of course, the Foster Clan will be here, but not immediately... and also Jude will still be Callie's half-brother.
1. Baby Callie is here

**Hi, i'm a new writer, i always read other fan fiction but never wrote one, this is my very first try, i love The Foster show and while seeing the summer finale i had this idea of an AU word where Callie grows up with her dad and meet the Foster in another way, Jude will be her half-brother too.**

**I really hope you like it...**

Chapter 1

Colleen was walking through the maternity ward, unaware that somebody from her past was watching her from afar; following her till she reached the big windows of the nursery where Colleen was watching in awe her little Callie.

She had given birth to her little princess Callie yesterday; she was the most beautiful baby girl and Colleen couldn't believe how lucky she was to receive such a great gift from god.

She was looking at Callie and her tag, her eyes falling to her middle name Quinn. How lucky Colleen felt that nobody from that family had found out she had Robert's baby, even if she loved the man deeply, she couldn't lie to herself. They never liked her, they even hated her, always preferring Gil for their son rather than her. But even then, she felt kind of bad for Robert who would never be able to know his daughter; she was glad that she had found comfort in the arms of Donald who Callie will grow to know as her dad.

When Colleen went back to her room, Max and Christine Quinn couldn't stop themselves from wanting to see what that women was looking at, so they went by the big window and among the multiples baby, one little girl took their attention, her crib's tag said Callie Quinn Jacob. They were surprise because Colleen had the audacity to use their name as the baby's middle name.

They instantly though that after her marriage with their son, Robert, ended Colleen must have gotten herself pregnant with somebody; no reservations in their minds that they were right about Colleen being a gold-digger. Unfortunately that thought was thrown outside the window the moment baby Callie opened her eyes and smiled. There was no doubt that she was Robert's daughter, she looked just like him.

Max and Christine were shock at first, however they couldn't help to be happy because the little girl in the hospital crib was their first grandchild. But despite their first reactions, both of them felt angry at the thought that their grandbaby had another man's name; Max took his phone to call their attorney while Christine took her own phone to call their son.

Robert, who was talking with some doctor about the new ward his family was donating, couldn't believe what his mother told him over the phone. He had a daughter with Colleen. A daughter she would have kept a secret from him and his parents if fate hadn't put them all together under the same hospital that day.

He excused himself and went to the elevator, ready to go and see the daughter he never heard, with the woman he had let go because of fear and insecurity.

When he reached the maternity ward, he saw her, Colleen was pale, but still as beautiful as he remembered, but in the arm of another man. He walked toward his parents, near the nursery's window. There he saw her, Callie in the hospital crib, surrounded by other newborn, folded in a cute white and pink blanket. He felt happy, joy filled his heart, that baby was his daughter. He knew it.

Nurse Mimi recognize the trio, she was surprise to see them there when she knew there was a party somewhere in the hospital for the new ward they were donating. She went by them to ask what they were doing in the maternity ward instead of their party.

"Excuse me, sir, hello I'm nurse Mimi, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here instead of your party?"

Robert was surprise; all his thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry, I'm Robert Quinn and I believe my ex-wife just gave birth to my daughter" he answered the nurse who looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are you sure it is yours, sir? You said ex-wife…" the nurse started talking but was interrupted by Robert.

"Of course she is mine, please look over there, Callie is her name, she has my eyes, my smile, and me and Colleen had just split…"

Nurse Mimi looked over the window, among the infants, Baby Callie was wide awake, looking back at them with a big smile on her face, it was as clear as the water who was her dad.

"Would you like to hold your daughter then, Mr. Quinn?" She asked looking from Callie to Robert.

Robert was shocked for a moment, before nodding at the nurse in front of him.

She was the cutest baby he had ever laid his eyes on, she didn't cry when the nurse put her between his arms, she just smiled at him and when he caress her cheek, Callie took his finger in her little hand, and she played with it.

The scene was touching, Max and Christine were looking from the window, Christine was crying while holding her husband hand; Max was happy to see his son gently holding Callie that he vowed to do anything in his power to keep her with them, she was a Quinn, his granddaughter would never live anywhere if not next to his son; he would do anything, even taking her away from that trash gold-digger of a mother.

It wasn't long before nurse Mimi was informed that Callie was requested by her mother, so she had to take her away from Robert, who instantly became sad seeing as Callie was being taken away from him. Christine who knew her son well, vowed to never see her son saying goodbye to Callie again, because she would move heaven and earth for that girl to live and have everything she deserve while staying where she belong, next to her dad.

**ps. this is the edited chapter, thanks Kai =)**

**I'm not from an English speaking country so my writing might sucks so please message me the mistake so i could edit them or if anyone is interested in becoming my beta i would be really grateful... Thanks =)**


	2. Goodbye Mommy

**Thank you to everybody who added this story to their alert or favorite list, thank you to 90's Kai and to MsPurchase for your reviews.**

**To those who wander when i will update, well, i've got a lot of free time now and my mind is racing because i'm full of idea about this story of mine.**

**Sorry again for the mistake, when i receive an answer from i hope my future beta, i will edit the chapter, for now, please bear this =)**

Colleen was so into her daughter that she didn't notice the two men who entered her hospital room after Donald went back to work. Callie was only two days old; with brown eyes were so much like Robert's, the love of her life, who couldn't handle the pressure of his parents to fight for her… for them.

Max and his Attorney entered the hospital room, both aware that Colleen hadn't notice their entrance. Max wanted nothing more than take that little girl from the arms of her mom and take her away, he didn't want Colleen anywhere near Callie even if she was her mother.

"Excuse me" Mr. Craig said to Colleen who had her back to the door, but when she heard the unfamiliar voice she turned and suddenly became pale, the man who hated her and considered her like Satan's daughter was inside her hospital room next to the man she assumed spoke to her.

Colleen got defensive, and tried to hide Callie from the sight of the evil man who never gave her a chance to prove herself. She tried to open her mouth to speak a few times, but her voice seems lost and she most probably looked like a goldfish.

"Are you Ms. Colleen C. McRose?" the attorney said after the clear shock of the woman in front of him.

"Yes I am, may I ask to what do I own the pleasure of this visit from my ex-father in law" Colleen answered with a little bit of irony, hoping, prying that they weren't here for Callie.

"Cut the crap Colleen, you know why we are here." Max answered coldly

"You can't take her away from me; I_'m her mother, no judge will ever take away a child from her mother_!" Colleen said rising her own voice, startling Callie who quickly began to cry.

"Look at what you have done Colleen, She's crying." He said pointing at her first grandchild. "Do you think you can raise her better than us?! She deserves the word and you cannot give her that like we can. Besides you should thrust me, if we get to court, you will lose her forever, so stop making a scene and give her up voluntarily." Mark said, quite annoyed at Colleen's reaction.

"You cannot always have what you want Mark, I already left your son, I'm going away, the least you could do is let me go and raise my daughter in peace" Colleen answered quietly, with teary eyes while she was calming Callie.

Seeing the scene unfold in front of him, Mr. Craig put some papers on the empty bed and with a serious tone said "She should sign this paper to terminate her legal rights to this child, if she refuse, we have enough prove such as her living and work status that will show the judge and the jury how inadequate she is to support this child." Then, turning to Coleen he added "To avoid future headache, I highly suggest signing this paper."

Colleen didn't have the chance to replay the attorney because the two men left her alone. She cried, hard, holding her baby girl as if she was her only anchor.

* * *

When Max arrived at home that afternoon, Christine was anxious to know what happen at the hospital, so was Robert who was waiting for him in the living room.

"How did it go, dad? Did she sign the papers?" Robert asked even if he knew Colleen would never do something like that.

"No, but we have other resource…" Max started saying but was cut off by his wife who said "If we go in front of a Jury we will look like monsters, I don't want that, it's bad publicity. And besides, we can't even bribe people because it could end up really bad…" Christine was worried, she wanted Callie to grow up knowing Robert as her dad and she and Max as her grandparents, they needed a better plan, something for that tramp of a women to sign up the papers on her own free will.

"Do not worry darling, I got word that she had some help from a guy, who also happen to be the one who gave Callie his name, a certain Donald Jacobs? My men are talking to him now, I'm sure he will find a way for us to have Callie" Max explained before excusing himself towards his study.

Robert didn't know how to feel, happy that his dad was taking care of the situation and that Callie somehow will stay with him, but also ashamed because he was taking a child away from her mother. Colleen was sweet, beautiful and intelligent. He was conflicted, he needed air and so he stood up and walked towards the patio.

* * *

Donald was working in a small company, as an accountant. He was working on a file when a coworker informed him that two men were waiting for him. He was surprise, he has just gotten this job, he had no family left, Colleen was at the hospital, so while walking towards the strangers he wondered who they could be. As he entered the lobby, he saw two well dressed men who looked like James Bond.

"Are you Donald Jacobs?" one of them said.

"Yes, why, have I done something wrong?" Donald asked unsure.

"Not yet, please is there somewhere private we could talk in?" The other man asked.

"Right this way, gentlemen" he responded, leading the two stranger to a table in the break room.

One of the suited men stood by the door while the other took a seat in front of Donald, who by now was worried and a bit intimidated.

"I'm Tom, I was sent here by someone, so let's get to business" He said crossing his arms in front of him "Do you know a certain Colleen McRose?" the men in front of him asked.

Donald started panicking "Y…yes, why?"

Tom smiled, before continuing "Well, I know you gave your name to her child, now her ex-husband is not that much happy, they are powerful and they also want Callie, but Colleen seems to be stubborn and refuse to sign up some papers."

"Why are you talking to me, if it's Callie you want?" Donald replied.

"Because she is not co-operating" Tom answered "besides, I know you care deeply about Colleen" He said uncrossing his arms and leaning forward. "She could get hurt and you don't want that, am I right Donald?"

By then Donald was sweating.

"Make her sign those papers, even without her knowing, you will have a broken Colleen that will lean on you for support, start a new life with her, make her have your child instead of taking care of someone else's child, I'm sure if you do this for my boss, he could give you a reward to start again. Think carefully my dear buddy, even if you gave Callie your name, you will never be her real dad, you will not be able to provide for all her needs like my boss can, she is a princess. You and Colleen can try, but you will both fail" Tom said, his word were spinning inside Donald's head, he knew Tom was right, but could he betray Colleen like that?

Donald didn't notice the two men leaving because he was so immerse in thinking about Tom's words.

* * *

Two days later, Donald was next to Colleen, who was signing a lot of papers, including those about Callie's parenting rights without even knowing that she was signing her daughter off.

Once she finished she handle the papers back to Donald who went back to the nurse station, Tom was waiting for him; Donald gave him the papers he wanted.

"We got them sir, I'm going to go to the nursery so I could get her for you" Tom said at the phone while Donald handled the rest of the papers to the nurses.

Colleen was happy and excited to finally be able to bring Callie outside the hospital so she went by the nursery and was shocked to see Robert there with their daughter.

"What are you doing here? Give her to me!" She screamed as she got close.

"Now now, Colleen calm down, we have every right to take her, you after all signed her off to us" Max said to her putting up his arms in a calming manner.

"No, it's impossible, I would never do that"

"Oh dear, we always get what we want, one way or another, she will also be like us, she's a Quinn after all" Christine said with nonchalance.

"Robert, please, don't do this to me, please" she begged, looking at the men she once loved.

"I'm sorry Colleen, I just want what is best for her" Robert said before turning away, walking down with Callie in his arms, his parents beside him and a big sense of regret and guilt inside him.

As Colleen watched them make a right and left her sight, she could no longer stand on her feet, she collapsed on the floor crying for the child she know, she will never be able to see again.

**ps. this is the edited version =) thank you so much Kai =)**

**Keep following this story and also review so i know what you think =)**


	3. A new home with Daddy

**I'm sorry about the little mishap of yesterday chapter, this is gonna be, i think, but i'm not sure the last chapter for this week, i found a beta, Kai, and together we will put this story on. So i'm gonna post this now, but with the help of my beta we will review the first three chapter, no major changing, just the grammar =)**

**Thank you for all my new follower, it melt my heart opening my phone and seeing all the notification about this story, thank you for your support and i hope you won't get bored since it's gonna be a long story; I will try to update 3/4 times a week, mostly Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Those day where i won't publish a chapter, maybe would be an Author's note to ask you, your opinion or help about this story's details.**

**Enjoy your Reading =)**

* * *

The Quinn exited the hospital through a secondary exit in the back, toward a black car with tinted windows.

Meanwhile Colleen was having a breakdown a few floors above them; she didn't knew how everything happen, she was sure about not signing any papers if not those for her and Callie's release. It hit Colleen, Donald, they might have corrupted him. At that realization she felt betrayed by a man she trusted. She freed herself from Donald's grip, going as far as she could from him.

"Stop Colleen, please, please Stop!" He said in a desperate tone

"Stay away from me, you, you did… how could you… how could you do that to me?" She screamed back

"Think Colleen, i did what i had to do for Callie…" he started saying but Colleen interrupted him, "For Callie? Really?! So taking her away from me was the best solution?"

"Yes, because you don't have a job yet, you live in my living room, it's not healthy for her, while with the Quinn she is well fed, well dressed, she would attend the best school, she could join every activity she might want. She could go to the ivy league college while with us, it's a miracle if she go to a community college" Donald tried to explain.

"I've got a few interview, so the job situation is kind of sorted out; i didn't think that living with you bother you so much and she is just a baby, i could save money for her education" she responded

"Maybe, but they would have bought you in court, they are powerful, and then what?! It's better this way, they are a well establish family, i'm sure they easily made the news so you can keep track of her" He tried calming Colleen who run away towards the street in front of the hospital.

"You're so insensitive, you don't understand what i'm feeling now, it hurts to have your kid far away from you!" She screamed while stopping dangerously on the street, Donald tried to reach her, but suddenly it was to late.

* * *

Unaware of Colleen's accident, the Quinn were on their way to their house in the Jolla district. (AN i don't know if it's true, but google said this district is like Beverly Hills, so i pick this district to put Max and Christine's house that i want to put somewhere, i'll tell you when i have it figured it out =) )

Callie was so calm and silent that everybody in the car thought she was sleeping.

"She's such a nice, compose baby, i'm sure we won't have so many difficulties…" Christine started taking

"I'm sure she's an angel, but we still need to call people for an interview, she needs a nanny" Max attested.

While the two started planning Callie's necessity, Robert looked at her and was surprise to see her looking back at him, smiling and trying get a hold of him with her small hand. Robert couldn't stop staring and smiling back at his little princess.

The ride wasn't that long and soon enough they were in front of the grand mansion.

"Here we are sweetheart" Max said once he opened the Callie's car's door.

"Home sweet home" Christine said with enthusiasm, while walking to the front door of the house, calling the butler for the car seat and a few other thing in the car.

Robert carefully took Callie from her seat since she looked like ready to cry if she wasn't lifted soon, and followed up his parent while he whisper "Here we are baby girl, we are at home, i'm your daddy, your mommy won't be here, but grandma and grandpa will shower you with love and everything else, i hope that you will be good for daddy because i've never done it before."

"Robert, we need to go shopping for Callie, i went yesterday while your dad was handling things at the hospital, but nothing looked nice enough, maybe you could come with me this afternoon after lunch, we took Callie with us so we can get her a nursery, clothes, highchair, toys, we need a lot of things, yes, are you free this afternoon dear?" Christine asked when they reached the living room

"You can take the whole week Robert, it's enough time to find a nanny" Max propose.

"Thank you dad, and sure mom, we can go after lunch"

"Speaking of lunch, i'm gonna go and what Colette has done today" Christine said before leaving for the kitchen.

Robert called his mother saying "Ah mom, maybe we should send Frank so he can get Callie's powder milk"

"No need honey, i got the driver buy some while we were taking Callie at the hospital, we will get more later" She answered her worried son with a smile

"Good morning Madame Quinn, Sir, oh a baby in the house, congratulation sir" Colette the housekeeper said excited about the new member of the house

"Well, thank you Colette, she's a precious little thing. May i asks what have you cooked for us?" Christine asked the trustworthy maid

"Of course madame, we have a French onion soup as appetizer, Filet Mignon avec un mix of vegetable on side et pour finir tiramisù" Colette answered quite proud of the launch she had prepared.

"Oh, what a splendid menu you had put together, call us in the dinning room when everything is set up" Christine said walking back toward the living room when she stop and added "Oh and please, prepare some milk for Callie, she ate around ten, right before we got her, so i'm sure she would be hungry, I'm sure Carl got everything from the car, there was some powder milk in there"

"Yes madame" The maid bided her goodbye before disappearing inside the pantry.

" oh, mom, where did you put the diapers? 'cause i think a pretty little lady got her diapers full of something" Robert called after his mother after smelling a not so nice smell

"Oh poor baby, came to nana, we are gonna go change" She responded taking the baby with her to Robert's room.

After Callie realized she wasn't in the arms of her father, she started to cry and to stir, Christine tried calming her, but only Robert's proximity succeeded.

So in Robert's room, with the help of his mother, he learned how to change Callie's diaper because he was the only one with whom Callie wouldn't cry.

Before lunch, Robert fed a reluctant Callie who didn't appreciated the taste of the bottle.

"Be patient son, i'm sure she's gonna finish it because there are no other option, later you could go and ask for a baby solution with a similar taste to the breast milk" Max said, trying to console his son's sad look.

Robert couldn't help but wonder how easy it could be if Colleen had a similar background to him, they could still be married, they could have rise Callie together in a big house, maybe with a little sister or brother; but fate had a different path for them, he was in the big mansion trying to fed his daughter while Colleen was somewhere.

* * *

Luckily they were in front of the hospital, a car run over Colleen throwing her a few feet from where she stood, covered in blood. Donald called for help and they bought her inside.

Donald made a mistake, now Colleen was inside the OR for an emergency operation, she could die, but he hoped not, he loves her, he did what he did because he thought he was giving Callie the beltway to grow while he could have a chance with Colleen; For the first time after a very long period of silence, Donald cried alone in the waiting area, of the Hospital where just a few days ago had bought them the best gift ever.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please write a ****review so i can read your opinion about this chapter =)**


	4. Car crash could hurt you

**Here is chapter 4, thank you Kai who edited this chapter and all the others too. To those guest who hoped to see Callie bigger, I'm sorry, she's still a baby, but will grow soon; maybe in two or three chapter... Still this book is about how her life could have been, so... Don't worry the foster clan will come when Callie grow up a little bit... Read and review :)**

Callie fell asleep after finishing up her bottle, leaving the adult enjoying their meal in tranquility. They talked about Callie's future for most of the time, until Christine asked Robert a question that made him clearly uncomfortable.  
"Robert, when will you ever date somebody from our circle? You know, there are a lot of interesting young lady who could be your wife…"  
"Mom, I don't think dating is for me right now, with Callie and all," Robert interrupted before his mother could complete her idea.  
"But honey, I think you could easily find someone, besides Callie is still a baby now, she'll need a mother figure, maybe someone who could replace hers." Christine suggested, not bothering to look up from her food.  
"I don't mom, let's eat the dessert first than we go shopping for Callie and we talk about this another time" Robert said dismissing his mother's suggestion.

o

* * *

She was out of the OR, but in coma inside the ICU. Donald felt guilty because he was part of the reason Colleen was like this. A doctor went by him asking him about his relationship with her, he knew she had no family left and they would never release any information if not to close relatives, so he… he lied for her, so he could take care of her.  
"I'm her fiancé" he said calmly "Her parents died a few years ago, she was an only child, we check-in a few days ago because she delivered a baby, she was walking on the street when a car bumped her, please, tell me how is she?"  
The doctor looked at him, clearly noting his demeanor so he answered his question "She survive the accident but bumped her head really hard on the concrete. From the trauma we suspect she could present amnesia, but her CT scan looks clean after the surgery, so we don't know right now while she hasn't woken up, she might just need a little more time to do so." He tried to explained, not wanting him to worry more that he needed to. "Besides the head injury, she had to have her spleen remove, which isn't abnormal after her kind of accident, a couple of broken ribs, an ankle fracture and few lacerations."  
Donald didn't hear the whole speech, he stopped listening at the doctor's mention of amnesia; he felt both sad and guilty, but also relieved and hopeful about her condition. He hoped that Colleen couldn't remember a thing so that they could build a new life together.  
He was daydreaming, he knew it the moment he remembered that they had bills to pay, Colleen was hurt badly and his insurance wouldn't be able to cover up all the expense. He had no choice, he had to call them, blackmail them or something. Donald took one last look at Colleen in her hospital room before making his way outside to make a phone call.

* * *

An hour after lunch, Robert, Christine and Callie took the Range Rover for their shopping trip, while Max made his way toward his office, where he sat by the window, nursing his Brandy until his phone rung a couple of hours later; when Max stared at the screen he suspected bad news from Marcus, his attorney.  
"Hello Marcus" he said, answering the phone.  
"Hello Max, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your afternoon" Marcus apologized, not sure of how to brake the new to him.  
"Don't fret my dear friend I was just drinking some brandy in my office while Christine is away with Robert; you know, baby shopping and all" he said, holding his glass.  
"Things for Callie? Damn man, your wife had just found another reason to bankrupt you," he said making Max laugh at the comment, knowing Christine's ability when it comes to shopping.  
"Well, for my little baby, those will be money well spent" he said after taking a sip of brandy.  
"Speaking of money, you remember that man who made Colleen sign those papers?" Marcus asked taking the chance to do so.  
"Yes, Ronald, wasn't it? What about him" He said sitting down on his chair.  
"Donald, yes, he just called to inform me about Colleen"  
"I was sure that she wouldn't wait to go for an attorney, that brat is just after our money, so what do you suggest, should we pay someone or we've got more chances in a trial?" Max replied without giving Marcus time to explain the situation.  
"Slow down Max, I called to inform you about a great turn out of event."

"Really? Tell me more about it then" Max said surprised.  
"To cut things short, Colleen had an accident and is in a coma, if she wakes up, most probably won't remember a thing. Donald asked for more money to build a new life with Colleen and pay all her health expenses" Marcus said  
"It's karma" Max said quite amused by this new turn of event "Well, stop by here Marcus and get their check, I'm sure one million is enough, isn't it?" he said taking his check book from a secret compartment of his desk and beginning to fill it up.  
"More than enough, I'll stop by in 30, then I'll go give it personally to Donald so he could also sign some other papers, just to be legally safe" Marcus concluded.  
"Good thinking, I'll wait for you with some brandy and a cigar, see you later Marcus" he said after he finished writing the check.  
"I'm looking forward to that cuban" the attorney said before ending the call.  
Max was quite happy that they dismiss Colleen so easily; he couldn't wait to share this news with Christine and Robert. He walked toward the door and called though the hall Colette  
"Did you call sir?"  
"I want something special tonight, we are celebrating Callie, please make us some of your special dessert too" he said smiling, before re-entering his office.

* * *

"What do you think of this nursery set Robert, I'm sure Callie would look like the princess she is" Christine said pointing out a classy white mahogany set to Robert and Callie.  
"I don't mom, it looks… I don't know, I think it's ok, but I'm not convinced" he said walking past it toward other set while Callie played with his collar.  
"Well maybe you're right, what about that one ever there, it's blue, but I'm sure there are other colors too," she said walking past Robert toward another set. "I think this is perfect, practical, not too small, but neither enormous, not too classic to seem old but neither to modern and complicated," she continued while studying the set.

"I like this one better mom" Robert said pointing out a nursery set behind the one Christine was studying. She moved to see what her son was looking at; Callie was fluttering her little hands together while she wiggled in her daddy's arm.  
"Oh, I think you found the one honey, I'm sure it'll look good inside one of the other rooms upstairs" Christine said quite happy about Callie's reactions, but was interrupted by Robert who called her out.  
"About that mom, I would like to have her nursery in my room, I would like her there" he said watching Callie look at him with a big smile.  
Christine turned herself to look at the pair behind her, he could see how Robert care for his daughter after spending just a few hour with her, she smiled "Of course honey, but she can't stay with you forever, one day she'll need her own room"  
"I know, but, I want to enjoy my time with her while she's just a newborn" he responded, shifting Callie from his right arm to his left  
"Ok then, now we should look at stroller, we can't keep holding her or putting her in the car seat" Christine started.  
"Yes, I think those are over there" Robert said trying to point out an aisle, but failing because Callie was moving and he didn't want her to fall.  
They shopped all afternoon, buying everything from dresses to pajamas, from little hats to little shoes, from her food to all her essential baby products.

* * *

They arrived at home right before dinner, both Christine and Robert were exhausted, only Callie who took a nap after finding the stroller was full of energy.  
Max, after greeting them, took an enthusiastic Callie from her father's arm to put her in his laps; he couldn't deny that he missed the little girl.  
"So, by your look I take it, you've shopped enough?" Max said almost laughing as Robert crashed on the sofa while his wife sat on the love seat across them.  
"You have no idea dad, I didn't know a baby would need so many things," Robert said to his father while thanking Colette for the glass of water she poured for him.  
"She needs to have some nice clothes for future events," Christine responded with nonchalance.  
"Ah well, while the three of you were out, I received a call from Marcus Craig, our attorney," he started saying while Callie was enjoying herself on his lap.  
"What did he want? Did Colleen sue us?" Christine asked quite nervous.  
"Don't fret dear, apparently Colleen had an accident and probably will lose part of her memories," he said taking Callie up, making her giggle, completely oblivious to the things being said.  
"That's terrible dad"  
"That's marvelous honey" Both mother and son said at the same time.  
Robert was more guilty that ever, knowing that he was the reason Colleen got hurt; his mother instead was very pleased at the news.  
"We should celebrate," she said with a smile.  
"All taken care of honey, I asked Colette a special dinner tonight" Max said, making strange faces at Callie who looked liked ready to cry.  
"Dad, please pass Callie to me, I'm sure she's hungry, it's been two hours since she last eat." Robert said extending his arm to take Callie from his father  
"Here son, we cannot have our princess hungry," he said putting Callie in the embrace of her dad.  
"We will wait for you here son, all hers thing are still in the kitchen," Christine called out.  
"Thanks mom," he said before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

**So, read you guys in two days :)**


	5. Jill

**Here it is, chapter 5 is on, thanks Kai for the editing =)**

**Thanks to all of you who follow this story =)**

**This will be the second to the last chapter in witch Callie's a baby, from chapter 7/8 the foster will finally make an entrance, so i hope you will keep reading :)**

* * *

The days went by so fast, and Callie was now two weeks old; she wasn't hard to take care of, she only cried when she was hungry or when she was seriously wet; she wasn't moody and her dad, along with her grandparents were very thankful for that.

She spent her time lying in her playroom upstairs or in the arms of her family; she was their pride, so she was paraded among the family friends, quite a lot, and all of them, were fascinated by Callie's personality.

One afternoon, Christine was reading a magazine by the poolside with Callie on her highchair. She was trying to get hold of some toys in front of her, the new nanny stood behind her, taking the toys that Callie would accidentally push over and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry madame, you've got a guest in the parlor for you," Colette said by the door.

"A guest? Who could it be, my little princess? Come with nana so we could find out," Christine said walking toward Callie to retrive her from her chair; then with the nanny behind them, they followed Colette in the parlor.

Christine was surprise by the sight of her guest, she handled Callie to Juliana, the nanny so she could hug the woman in front of her. She was so happy to see her.

"Jill my dear, how nice of you to stop by," She said hugging her guest

"It's good to see you too, Christine," the woman said politely, "I see you're better than the last time we saw each other," she continue while Christine lead them in the patio.

"Well, it has been, what 4? No, 5 years since we last saw each other," Christine said as both women sat in the outside living room.

"Colette, please bring us some refreshment, and bring with you Juliana, to help you out," she said to her maid then she turned to the nanny and said "Please, help Colette out, you can leave Callie here with me," so Juliana put Callie in between the two women before disappearing inside.

"Wow, she's so cute and well behaved for a baby, I've heard about her from my mom, but I couldn't believe her," Jill started when Callie took her hand and smiled at that unfamiliar thing.

"Oh yes Jill, she's an angel, but I don't know if it will last for long, a friend of mine said that if a baby is difficult now, it'll be easier when she grow, or vice versa," Christine started saying but was interrupted by Jill who took Callie on her lap.

"I'm sure those are just metropolitan's story, besides I can't believe her mother let her stay with you", she said as she took Callie on her lap, the baby happily started playing with Jill's blouse.

"Oh well, past is past. What I know is that Callie will never know about her mother, she's just a disgrace," Christine responded taking Callie's hand in hers.

"Oh, really? What are you gonna tell her if she ask?" Jill tried to ask her but the look on Christine's face told her to change subject so she said "Oh well, I'm sure something will come up, anyway, how's Robert?"

Christine was thankful for the change of subject, but at the mention of Robert she remember what Amanda, Jill's mother, said about her.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry about your loss. Only now I remembered what your mother told me about your fiancé," Christine said putting a hand over Jill's knee.

"Thank you Christine, I'm getting better though, I came back here because too many memories hunt me there," she said smiling at Callie as Christine removed her hand.

"Well, you know what, you should spend more time here, it looks like Callie likes you a lot, and thrust me, it's not as easy as you think to get into this little girl affections," she proposed at Jill while offering her a glass of beverage.

"It's so kind of you Christine, but I don't want to be a bother; besides i'm sure Robert might say something."

"What would I have something to say about?" Robert said walking toward the three in the patio.

"Well darling, Jill's back for good now, and I was inviting her to spend more time here, it looks like Callie has taken a sympathy for Jill," Christine explained.

Robert was surprised, in the two weeks Callie has been with them, it took a few days for her to stay calm more than 30 minutes in the arms of her grandparents; and even a week to stay with the new nanny. He couldn't believe that Callie was so peaceful, with her head on Jill shoulder, he was frozen by the sight.

"Well I can see that, she's falling asleep, let me take her upstair while you two chat up a little bit longer," he said ready to take Callie who just wouldn't let go of Jill's blouse.

"Little girl, daddy's here, please let go of Jill now, I'll take you upstair to your milk," he said to the baby who just wouldn't let go.

Jill was amused, like Christine who was watching them, fantasizing about a hypothetical relationship between Robert and Jill.

"Maybe you could lead the way and I'll follow you with Callie," Jill suggested.

"If it's not such a bother to you," he replied leading her to his room.

"No, it's fine, by the way, you've got yourself a keeper," she said to him quite amused as she stood up and starting walking behind him.

Robert smiled back at her before saying "Yes, she is. So tell me, what are your plan now that your back?"

"Beside my weekly appointment with a psych, don't yet, maybe some charity or I'll tag myself to my mom" she said as they entered his room; it was quite different from the last time she was there, beside the nursery, his room was more mature, not like the teenage boy room from a few year ago, but at the same time, familiar.

"Well, we could go out sometimes, you know to catch up. And you should take my mom's offer, she doesn't usually share her time with Callie," he said to her after arranging the milk bottle.

"Mmm, maybe, I'll take both your offers," she replied taking the bottle he was offering her to feed Callie.

Robert was more surprise now than before, his little baby who wouldn't let anybody but him or Colette fed her, was eating her mid-afternoon snack from Jill, his high school friend.

"She really likes you Jill, she lets nobody but I or Colette fed her," he said to her.

Jill was so taken by Callie that she barely heard him, she was such a beautiful baby, with those chocolate eyes and dimple, and she was a copy of her dad.

"Well I'm honored" she replied smiling.

* * *

Jill ended up spending more and more time with the Quinns, especially with Callie and Robert.

Months flew by and Callie was 10 months old; she knew how to smile back at those who smiled at her, had a better grip on object, laugh, bubble words only she understood, sit up on her own, crawl, and walk for small distances.

They were all in the living room after their usual Sunday lunch; usually Jill would join them to, when Callie said "Moma" to Jill who was playing with her.

Everybody stopped, the room became silence, all eyes and ears were on Callie who was on Jill laps.

"Callie baby, what did you said?"Christine tried to sake the infant

"Moma. " she said again, this time pointing at Jill, who smiled at her.

"Oh my god, Max take the camera, the video, take something, she just said her first word!" Christine said all excited, before Max and her left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

Jill was so pleased and honored that Callie's first word was toward her, considering her her mother; Robert had mixed feelings, but spoke first "Well, she likes you better than me, now it's obvious, she called you moma, I don't know, I feel cheated on" with a little bit of humor.

* * *

**So this is the end of the chapter, please review so i can read your impression and maybe suggestion to this story... Read you Friday =)**


	6. Mommy Jill and her shocking news

**So, here's chapter six, i'm sorry but it's not edited since i've been in the hospital and i just finished writing this, just now, so please be kind, i know there might be things unclear and for that i'm sorry.**

**I hope you like this chapter, that's a bit longer than my normal chapter =)**

**Have a nice reading**

* * *

Callie's first year flew by so fast that her love ones didn't notice that July 11 came around so soon, especially after Callie's first word.

Her birthday was a grand event full of family and friend; Callie never left Jill or Robert's side. Callie followed them everywhere and nobody really cared if she referred to Jill as her mother; Jill's parent, were happy to see them act as a family, they were glad that Callie had erased the pain Jill had from the lost of her fiancé in New York.

Jill and Robert spent a lot of time together, but nothing romantic, even if Jill wanted something more, Robert was still attached to Colleen, so they mostly act as a friendly divorced couple around Callie.

Their situation changed in november, when both Jill and Robert attended a their High School Reunion and accidentally slept with each other. Since then, they avoided each other. Robert always went out for work around 8am and return home around 6pm while Jill arrived around 8.30am and left right before Robert's arrival.

Callie, still a toddle didn't notice the difference, Christine on the other hand, was kind of pissed and annoyed by the situation, she hopped for a change.

* * *

It was early december when Jill, taking Callie for her check-up, found some shocking news.

"Hey, Jill, are you all right? You look pale" Megan, Callie's doctor said

"oh, No, don't worry, i'm sure i just got something from Callie when she got sick last week" Jill politely respond with a smile

"Well, your here anyway, if you want we can run some blood tests" She said taking Callie to the examination table

"well, i guess your right, better see if i got flu or something so i can't pass it over to Callie or the Quinn" standing up next to Megan so that Callie would feel her presence and be quite.

"I think this little girl is fine, but keep giving her those antibiotic i prescribe till the end of the week" the doctor said handling a near upset Callie in Jill's arm before asking the two of them to wait in the chair for a nurse to take a sample of Jill's blood.

The wait wasn't long, Callie became calmer once she wasn't on everyone else attention if not Jill's; she entertained herself with Jill's necklace or her attention.

When the nurse entered, Callie didn't like her because she saw the needle and the blood, so she started crying, Jill felt bad, but at the same time loved because Callie's reaction to the blood taking show how much the little girl cared for Jill and didn't want to see her hurt.

Also the nurse was stunned by Callie's reaction, she smiled and said "Well sweetie, stop crying, i'm done, i won't hurt your mama anymore".

"Mama are you algrigt?"Callie said looking at Jill

"Don't worry my princess, i'm alright, this sweet nurse took my blood for some test to see what mommy has since i've been sick for awhile" She said smiling at the toddler who was clearly worried about her.

"Your mommy is right, see, i put a nice aid-band, i'll take this to a magic lab and if you're patience, you got to know the result after launch" the nurse said, after putting a band-aid in Jill's arm

"ok, i be good, but you tell wizard that my mommy is fine" Callie said to the nurse with a wave

"We will call you in the early afternoon so your both free to go" she said but then turn again "See you on your next visit Callie"

* * *

After the hospital that morning, Jill and Callie stopped by the mall to get a few thing for a party they were invited to; they joined Christine and Amelie, Jill's mother, for launch at the country club.

They had just finished eating and were on their way to their cars when Jill's phone rung, she excuse herself and answered it

"Hello?"She said

"Hello,am i taking to Jill Hayden?" the persone on the other line said

"Yes, this is me, whose looking for her?" she answered nervous

"This is Doctor Van Berger, from the lab hospital" the voice said, so Jill stopped her track to find a seat in the empty lodge of the club

"oh yes, i've done a blood test this morning, i was waiting for your call" she said as calm as she could while being anxious.

"Well, nothing to worry about, it's not flu or anything else viral, but she might need to made an appointment with her OBGYN, congrats ms Hayden" the doctor said before hanging up leaving Jill buried in thousand though. She was shocked by the news, she almost let her phone slipped from her hand; one single night, and a new baby was created, a baby sister or baby brother for Callie. She didn't know how to handle the news, she was happy and would never give the baby up, but she was also afraid of Robert's reaction; it was clear that he didn't want any type of romantic relationship with her and she definitely didn't want to be like they were now.

Suddenly Callie run toward her, with a puzzled look, she smiled and ask her "mama you fine? Was that wizard? Was I right, mama?"

Jill smiled at Callie, she knew that she will took the news better than her father, she will be happy if their family will finally live under the same roof like her friends parents. She was so taken by her daydreaming she didn't notice how her little girl was still there waiting for an answer.

"Yes baby, everything is alright, momy just got a surprise" she said at Callie

"Really? What kind of surprise momy?" she asked excited

"One you will know once I told your daddy" Jill replayed

"Will it be, bout me, you, daddy, always together in big home like nana's?" she asked Jill with enthusiasm

"I don't know baby, but I hope so" Jill replied, she took her hand and lead her o the car; Christine and Amelie were taking to an old friend, so Jill and Callie just waved at them, walking to the valet for their car.

"sweetie are you tiered?" Jill asked once she had secured Callie's car seat.

"No mama, why we going not home?" she asked as Jill took the driver seat

"well, I need to talk with your dad so we could stop by his office, what do you think baby?" she asked as they exit the club

"I no want go, there all black sad face mama" she said as she looked outside the window.

"well honey, you know that they dress like that just because is requested, right?" Jill asked quite amused while she stopped at a stoplight.

"If you need to call daddy, you call him, we no meet him at work, he very busy so he came home to play with me" Callie said as the light turn green and Jill started driving again

"well, I guess we could make a stop at the mall to get some grocery to maybe surprise your daddy, what do you think?" she said looking at Callie through the rearview mirror

"I like better" Callie said smiling, so Jill took the at the mall where she got Callie a pink t-shirt with a bold "I'm gonna be a great big sister" on; then they went by other shop, spending their afternoon there.

* * *

It was nearly 6pm when Jill and Callie drove back to the Quinn mansion; Jill took Callie out and lead her back inside where Max and Christine were eagerly waiting for them.

"Well finally my little princess is here" Max said as she took Callie on his lap

"We shopping, gramps" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And what did you bought, can i see, my darling?" Christine asked as Callie approached her

"No, i can not do that nana, i buy secret thing, me and mama have a secret" she said laughing as she gave Christine a kiss and the run toward the kitchen

"A secret?" Max asked Jill rising his eyebrow

"You will soon know Max" Jill replied before asking for Robert

"He is in his room changing, why?" Christine asked quite suspicious

"I have to talk to him" she said as she stood up to go upstairs.

Jill could hear Callie's laugh in the hall, she smiled, before taking the steps upstairs, she saw Robert halfway and asked if they could talk privately, he then lead her back in his room unaware of what they could possibly talk about.

"Is something wrong Jill? What do you want to tell me that we had to do it in private?" he asked as he closed the door

Jill had her back on him, she was afraid of his reaction, but she knew that she couldn't hide it so she whispered something that Robert didn't understood.

"I can't understand what you had just told me Jill, please look at me and tell me what's wrong" he said as he grab her arm to make her face him, when she did turn, there were tears falling on her cheek

"I'm sorry Robert, i'm so sorry, i think i messed up" she said sobbing in his arm

"Jill, why would you be sorry for? stop crying now, i'm sure it's nothing" he said caressing her cheek

"Rob, that night…" she started saying but was interrupted by Robert

"It was a mistake, don't fret about anymore, it's been a month already" he said with a reassuring smile as he cupped Jill cheek

"No Robert, i'm pregnant, that night, i don't know, something happen and… oh my god it's all my fault" she said crying harder

Robert was shocked, he thought he heard her saying she was pregnant, but then he might have heard something else so he said "What? what did you just said?"

Jill knew why he ask that question, she felt him turned like a stone as the word left her mouth so she took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant Rob"

He exhale, this time he heard her, loud and clear, he felt guilty as he look at Jill, she deserve more than him, he knew he couldn't give her the love she deserve, but then, they were expecting a baby; and she was already Callie's mother, he needed to man up and take responsibility, so he took a deep breath as he hold Jill's hand, he look at her and said "I know you deserve more than me Jill, but i can't let you go now that i know your caring my child, you are already Calli'e mom, and for that i'll forever grateful, you might think of it as a mistake, but for me is a call from fate, i admit, i don't love you as you deserve, but be my wife and i'll try, i'll learn to love you like i used to when we were in high school" he kneed in front of her as Jill was sobbing in front of him "Marry me Jill" he then said.

"Robert, what are you doing, get up, please" she begged him, she dreamed of this moment for a while, but she knew it was wrong.

"I'm serious Jill, i promise you, i'll try to fall in love with you again, for our sake, for our children's sake, i'll try to give you the love you deserve" he said to her, cupping her cheek and then taking her lips with him; it was a slow kiss, full of promises, and as they separated, Jill said "Yes i'll marry you, now, tomorrow, whenever you want"

They got married a month later, on December 8; everybody was happy that day, especially Christine, who was happy to see Jill as the newest Mrs Robert Quinn, finally someone deserving of that name.

* * *

On July 15, 4 days after Callie's second birthday, Sophia Quinn was born.

Callie was so happy about her, she was the one to named her, saying that Sophia was the perfect name, no matter if she was addicted on a cartoon whose main character's name was Sophia.

It was hard, at first especially before Sophia's birth, because the new family were moving in a new house, not far away from Max and Christine. Callie was Jill companion most of the days, and she was such a help to her, always caring, smiling, never living Jill side; after Sophia came home, Callie helped both Robert and Jill by bringing diapers, pacifiers, or Sophia's bottles.

* * *

**Hello again, hope to read what you guys think in the reviews and also, please Comment which character between Brandon, Lena or Stef you want on the next chapter that will be on Monday**

**=)**


	7. 10 years after

**Hello, here's chapter 7, thank's to kai for the review, i want to dedicate this chapter to Bri White who gave me an amazing and different input to this story, where Stef will appear, i also read other review asking for Brandon, he will make his appearance in the next chapter...**

**To Kelly who review chapter six, i know some things in Callie growing description is unrealistic but that's because i'm 19 and i have no experience in babies, beside, i highly suggest to read carefully because there was a ****time shift, she was older than a 1year old baby (sorry if i sound nasty, i'm not, i swear, just trying to explain xD), glad you like this story, please keep reviewing so i get to know your opinion =)**

**Thank you for your amazon support, hope you won't mind that i am a Braille addict and that won't be missing in this story xP**

**Have a nice reading =)**

The following years went by so fast, a lot of things happen in the Quinn household. Callie and Sophia soon formed an amazing sister bond; Callie was the quiet child, always preferring to sit and listen rather than be the center of the attention like Sophia, who was quite exuberant. Both sister soon find themselves interested in different activities such as music and photography for Callie, and horse riding and archery for Sophia.

Robert and Jill were both proud of them, they will always took the girls skiing in the winter or go out with their yacht some week-ends or sightseeing around the word during summer break.

The Quinn were the picture perfect of a happy rich family, but nothing last forever.

One Friday, when Callie 10, something bad happen that will forever change her. She was with her grandmother Christine on their way back from a small afternoon bonding between the two, when a car out of nowhere cut their road; immediately Christine tried to shield Callie as the car was shoot far away and the air bag were opening.

The windows were shattered, smokes coming out from a lot of other cars that were also involved in the accident; lot of people saw what happen and called for the ambulance and the police as the car that had created the accident was still there, damage as the others.

Stef Foster and her partner and ex-husband Mike soon arrived at the crime scene. It was a terrible scenario, with car debris everywhere, smokes, a few flames, people injured.

"Such a terrific accident for a Friday afternoon," Mike said as they went around the cars, examining the scene.

"Well at least is an easy case to deal with," another officer said as they pass a black car.

"What do you mean?" Stef asked as she knelt and took a necklace chain, quite shuttered from the accident.

"Well the guy who did this was a drunk, his wife was killed too like a few others, fortunately we have more injured than dead people," the officer said walking toward another car.

Stef looked at Mike, with a knowing look as he responded "Don't look at me like that, I'm not an alcoholic anymore, I know you are looking at me like that for a reason, and I promise, I won't go back in that hell."

A crying girl took Stef attention as she entered the emergency room of the hospital to take some statement, she was Brandon's age, around ten years old, she look very sad on a chair; she was composed, quiet, her dress was washed-up with black and grey spots around her shirt and skirt. Stef made her way over the little girl who looked up at her as she felt Stef next to her.

"Hey there, I'm Stef, can you tell me your name?" Stef asked the girl in front of her.

"I want my parents here," she said in a whisper, she was on the verge of crying again.

"Tell me your name and I'll call them for you sweetheart" Stef said as she took a tissue to clean her falling tears.

"My name is Callie Marie Quinn, daughter of Robert and Jill Quinn," she said trembling.

Stef didn't have time to take her phone out to call the precinct for help because someone from behind screamed Callie's name; she immediately stood up.

"Daddy!" The little girl said as she ran towards the familiar voice, Stef quickly followed her. Her heart melting as she saw the little scared girl crying harder on her father shoulder as he hold her thigh, thanking god that his princess was safe.

Robert couldn't believe as he heard the man on the phone inform him that his mother was involved in an accident, he soon ran toward his dad, praying that the news wasn't true, that his mom was fine at home or with Callie somewhere, but no, she was with Callie because today, as every Friday they would go somewhere; so he ran toward the hospital as fast as he could followed by his father.

As he reached it he soon went looking for his mom and Callie, but Christine was in surgery and nobody knew were the girl was, so he looked for her, only finding her in the emergency room.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm officer Foster, may I ask what her relationship with the victims are?" Stef said.

"Yes officer, this is my daughter Callie, she was with my mother when the accident happened, now she's still in surgery," he said as he stood up, Callie still in his arms, like when she was younger and afraid of thunders.

"Well, I hope your mother will get better then sir, this is my card, if Callie or your mother remember something, please call me," Stef said as she gave him her card, then left to go talk to other victims, but was stopped by Robert.

"Wait officer, can I ask, if the person who did this was caught?" he asked unsure.

"We don't usually release this kind of information, but yes, he was caught as he was injure in the accident," Stef said as she turned again.

Robert took a while to calm Callie as she was scared and shocked, but as Robert calmed her, they made their way to the waiting room in front of the OR, where the rest of the family was waiting for any news of Christine. As they entered, Jill and Sophia immediately ran toward Callie, to hug her thigh; Callie started crying again on her mother shoulder as they took their seats next to Max, who also tried to comfort the crying child.

"I'm so sorry gramps, I think it was my fault that nana is there," Callie said in a whisper as she kept sobbing.

"Stop crying my princess and listen carefully to gramps, _it was not your fault, do you hear me?_" Max said looking at Callie in the eyes. "It was an accident, caused by indecent people who are going to pay, that I can promise you" he explained as he took in thumbs to wipe her tears.

"Besides, your nana is a fighter, I'm sure she's going to be just fine and in time to bring you girls to the next season of runaways," he finished smiling down to her.

They waited for hours before a doctor came out to informed them about Christine's condition who fortunately after the bad impact had survive, but with a lot of damages that needed a lot of care.


	8. Tick tock, luckily your Fine

**Hello, here is the updated version of this chapter, thanks to Kai =)**

**Hope you like it... **

* * *

After eight exhausting hours in an emergency surgery, three weeks of coma; Christine woke up to an almost broken family.

Max was so hungry for justice during Christine's coma that he sought comfort in revenge; he didn't stop till Donald Jacob, the man who ten years before helped him get his way with Callie's papers, was sentenced for putting his wife's life at risk. He was unhappy that he couldn't ask for a life sentence, so he settled for six to eigth years, promising to make his life a living hell even if the man didn't know he almost killed a member of the Quinn family.

Robert and Jill were facing a different problem that began right after they came home from the hospital, Callie was so shaken by the event of that fateful night that even getting into the car took a while, and she only entered with Jill by her side, in the back seats. The ride wasn't easy, Callie was scared of another accident, she was wary all the way till they reached their home.

Everybody was concerned for her; Sophia who had never seen her sister so afraid, decided to step up, and be there whenever her sister needed her, she slept with her, holding her tight, waking her up from nightmare, comfort her as she cried till she fall back asleep.

Robert and Jill were also preoccupied. They didn't know how to handle Callie because growing up she was always quite, but curious, happy and emotional. She wasn't a wallflower kind of girl even if she liked the peace of solitude, now she wasn't herself, she didn't play any instrument since the accident, touch any of her cameras, read any book or spoken to them about her day; she would just stare the windows sited on a bench, on a chair or on her bed, always silent.

It sadden her parents who were used to see her go from the park near their home to the mall with Sophia or to the club, but since that day, till Max's call about Christine, Callie never venture outside the mansion, like she was afraid of the outsides word.

* * *

The first thing Christine asked for besides water was to see Callie, deep inside her, she knew something was wrong with her princess; she remembered her look, her desperate plea to stay with her in the car, that day, so she was eager to see Callie.

"Nana," a voiced whispered as she didn't notice the girl entering her room.

"My baby Callie, come to nana," she said, turning to Callie and sign for her to sit on the chair next to her bed.

"Nana, I'm so sorry" she said as she started crying while she was hugging Christine.

"Don't cry baby, it's not your fault, do you hear me? Sometimes things go wrong, it's life sweetheart," she said smoothing Callie's tears and holding her back even though her body was screaming not to do it.

"Nana, I'm not sure of what you said," Callie responded, taking Christine's hand in hers as she pulled back from the hug.

"Callie, it wouldn't be life if it was always easy and happy, we learn a lot when bad things happen" she reasoned with her granddaughter managing a small smile.

"So that mean that fate's wants me to be afraid of the word?" she asked curious, looking around her nana's hospital room.

It was clean, sterile, too white, too depressing for Callie's taste.

"No my dear," her nana interrupted her thought "It means that sometimes we need to appreciate our life because we don't know how much we have left, it means that we should cherish what we hold dear, also that we are strong and we know how to stand up again after such a nasty event, do you understand now Callie?" Christine said, looking straight into Callie's eyes

"Yes, nana," she said in whisper after hugging her once more.

"Good because I've heard a few things about you that I don't like, that girl is not my baby girl," she said as Callie took her seat on the chair again, not letting go of her hands. "Find a way to fight your demons, I know this event was traumatic, believe me, it would be hard to find my own way back to normal, but we try, we fight to bring things as they used to. Callie both your parents and Sophia are worried about you, they miss you, don't pull away from them, instead, try to lean on them, to support you," she said without noticing that Max had also entered the room and had put his hands on Callie's shoulder.

"Listen to you nana, baby girl, with time, we will all be happy again," he said once Christine finished while smoothing Callie's hair from her bed.

* * *

Months flew by and Callie tried to go back to her normal life with the help of her family mostly, but also with the help of doctors. She was still a little bit wary going anywhere, but she was really trying hard to push the sad memory away, trying only to remember the good car trip they used to take during some week-ends. She also started playing again, but always in their home until her teacher couldn't follow her anymore that following year. Jill went looking for other music teacher, but Robert, still worried about Callie wanted to enroll her in a Music school.

"Robert you can't be serious!" Jill shouted.

"You heard me Jill, I enroll Callie at that school. I was talking about the other day, she will start next week, right after school" he said as he continued eating his dinner.

Callie and Sophia sat in silence, both unable to speak as their parents rarely had an argument in front of them.

"We didn't agree on anything, we just talked," she said in a desperate tone.

"Listen Jill, I talked with Callie's doctor, Carlson, he said it was a fantastic idea for multiple reason such as helping her dealing with car's trip, allowing her to mingle, to socialize more with people that are not member of our regular circles, find new friends, maybe get new hobbies, getting her out of the house. I think that she would only benefit from this change not only because she will be challenged by other musician but also because I would actually want to see her in a music play like every normal parents with a talented child," he rumbled, smiling at Jill who just knew, she couldn't win this argument so she gave up, preferring to ask the girl about their day together.

* * *

It was the first day at the new music school. Callie was nervous, she stood there in a room full of strangers, all of different age, all talented for sure, so she stood there afraid of failing, of not being good enough.

"Hey there," a sweet voice said from behind her, she was curious about it so she turned, and was amazed by two big green eyes, short brown hair and a smile to die for.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm Brandon, and you are?" the stranger said holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Callie, nice to meet you Brandon" she said taking his hand with a smile.


	9. Sorry is an AN (

**I'm so sorry if i went missing this past few days, i'm very sorry for that but i had personal problems related to different things...**

**I assure you all, that i didn't forget this story, i have chapter 9 done, and when my beta will send it up back and review i'll post it so that you enjoy it as much as me and my cousins...**

**For the next Chapter, i have a dilemma and i would like your opinion on the matter so please PM me or write your suggestion/answer in reviews.**

**1- Will Callie stop her piano lessons?**

**2- Would you like Jude to end up with the foster without going through the other foster home?**

**3- Would you like another time shift?**

**So, please tell me what you think, or if you have other suggestion, your welcome to write it...**

**Thank you to Kai, my beta, and to answer Skyler, Callie is ten year old; To the guest who asked about Max, Robert and the car accident, thank you for that idea, it wasn't plan but thanks to your curiosity i decided to write about it =)**

**To Bri White, i'm so glad and thankful you take time to review, i hope i can here from you since i like your idea... keep writing so that i know what you think =)**


	10. First day in the Music School

**Hello, i guess we wanted to make it up for last's week missing chapter, thank you to Fangirl44 and gilmorefan1, i'll definitely take your suggestion for the next chapter along with the one from my beta...**

**I hope you like it, and please, keep answering the 3 question i made in my AN =)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So Callie, what instrument do you play?" Brandon asked her as other students enter the hall

"Well I like playing the guitar," she started saying looking at Brandon's expression that became sadder for no reason known to Callie

"Oh, Mr. Hopkins is a great teacher, you're going to like his classes," Brandon said, pointing out the guitar room.

"Oh well good, but I'm actually here because my piano teacher had personal problems and can't follow me anymore," as Callie's words left her mouth, Brandon's smile grow bigger.

"Well that's great, we are actually going to be classmates since I'm a pianist too," he said excited.

"Oh, that's good, I'm glad I found a classmates already."

It was very easy to talk to each other as if they knew each other for a long time; they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They lost sight of time, soon a few teacher came out to divide them by instrument.

"Katie Marie BelMonte, George De Santis, Brandon Foster, Maxine Rossi and Callie Quinn, please follow Mr. Johnson, he will be your piano teacher," a woman dressed in black said as she pointed a man standing next to her.

The teacher looked young to be a professor, but then her dad assured her that this place had the best so maybe he was a great young pianist on a break.

They followed the men inside a big room with a beautiful grand piano like the one Callie used to practice on in her home, surrounded by a few other console pianos. After the brief introductions the class began and Callie couldn't help but feel bored; she kept looking around, to Brandon and the others, sometimes to the teacher. This class, was not what she expected, they were doing simple exercise and Callie was so frustrated, maybe her mom was right, she wasn't used to share the attention of her teacher with other, she was bored because this thing was like a joke to her.

She spent the whole lessons thinking of other things, hopping for the time to go faster.

* * *

In the meanwhile Max was in his office, seated in front of him a very stunned Robert who couldn't fandom how fate had such a strange sense of humor.

"It's incredible dad, I could have never imagine something like that might happen" Robert said looking down the papers his father had handled to him.

"Well neither could I, but here we are," he responded taking a sip of his tea.

"Donald Jacobs was very drunk, he got himself, his wife Coleen and other people involved in an accident that made several victims," Robert summarize the papers in front of him.

"Yes, and among them, Coleen," Max said with a smile, because finally that gold-digger was out of the picture forever

Robert was petrified, Coleen was there, in the same place as Callie, but she died, and his little girl didn't, he was very conflicted about his feelings, he loved Coleen like never before, but he also loves his family, Jill, Sophia and most importantly Callie.

"Well, at least that so called of a man kept his promises, he kept Coleen away from us," Max said quite satisfy.

"I guess," Robert responded as he put the files back in front of his father.

"Maybe it was a coincidence that Callie and Christine were run over by the Jacobs, don't put too much effort thinking over things. Relax, everything is fine, Donald is going in prison, Coleen in a cemetery and their son in the foster system," Max said as he took the last sip from his cup.

"They had a son?" Robert asked quite surprise, stopping in front of the big window overlooking the city.

"Oh yes, a certain Jude Jacobs, a few years younger than Callie and Sophia I believe" Max said.

"What will happen to him?" Robert asked curious about the child's future.

"He's going into the foster system, what else with a father in jail and a dead mother. Now let's talk about something else, the Mariano's project, how is that going on?" Max said as he trashed the papers related to the Jacobs.

* * *

Two hours later, the classes ended, much to Callie's relief.

"So, how did you find the lessons here?" Brandon said as they exited the room.

"Well, it was pretty boring to be fair, I didn't expect it to be so lame," she answered, eager to go home so that maybe she could talk to her mom, maybe stopping her lessons as she found them so boring.

"Well, it was the first lesson, don't worry, we play a lot here especially for competitions," he said with a smile.

"Competitions?" Callie asked surprised

"Yes, music competitions," he said "We practice a lot for competitions, the teacher here are good and we usually place ourselves in nice positions. I play since I was little, I've been competing for a while, usually end up in the top three," he added quite proud of his achievement.

"Wow, that's impressing," she said before adding "I've never competed, I had a music teacher who used to come three times every week and the only people I played for are my family members," she said with a smile as they reached the gate of the school.

"Well I'm sure you will enjoy yourself here, it's not as exclusive as a private teacher following you, but close," he replied looking around for his parents.

"I guess, maybe but right now I wasn't so impressed, so I don't know this might be the last time we see each other." Callie said as she looks around for familiar faces.

"Well I hope not, we have lots of fun here especially during the festivity. We host a small concert for our relatives," Brandon explained, in hopes to convince to stay, he liked her a lot and to lose her now that they became fast friend would be a shame.

"We'll see" she said then, pointing a woman in front of a car she continued "that's my mom over there, so i better go"

"Well ok then, I hope to see you next time?" He said in a hoping tone, as she went towards her mom and he went in the opposite direction looking for Lena.

"Hey sweetheart, you ok?" Jill said as she saw her daughter's face.

"I'm fine mom, it's just that class was boring, but I met a new friend and he said it's because it's our first lessons," Callie said, calming her mom who was already against the idea of enrolling her there, as she entered the car. Finally, with the help of her parents Callie was now able to sit in the passenger seat again without freaking out or hyperventilating; after a while and a lot of taking during the summer holidays, Callie found the strength to overpass her fear, much to everybody's relief.

"Well, you know I was so against it from the beginning, if you want to go back to home lessons I can look up new teacher and convince your dad that this was a bad idea," Jill said as they exited the parking area in front of the school.

"I don't know mom, I like the idea of shows for parents and competitions but, I also like the peace and the sole attention of my teacher" she said conflicted as Jill drove to the highway.

"Well, if you want, we can get you a new teacher who will teach you at home, it'll be a good one that know the yearly competition so he can prepare you if you want to," she said, as she took the next exit.

"It's a good idea mom, but I don't know if I want to compete, beside I'm already busy with those horse classes me and Sophia take every year, then gramps promised to teach me how to drive a boat and grandma gave me those dance lessons to go to, and I don't know mom, playing was always for fun, like photography as much as I like the idea and everything else, I might stop so that I could still have time for school," Callie tried to explain to her mom what she thought of her idea.

"Well, you know I'll support whatever you decide, me and your dad, we only want the best for you and your sister, we will always support your decisions," Jill said with a smile as the car stopped at a stoplight.


	11. Tough Choises

**So this chapter has not been edited since i got busy because of a forgotten admission to college, and for that i'm very sorry, i thank you all my dear reader for all the following and the review, i never immagine that this work could be so followed by you guys, so thank you... i promise this won't be left unfinished, i'll try and update as soon as i wrote them down, even without the editing that i'll do, once it's finished or when i'll have more time... I'm so sorry if i kept you waiting so i hope this chapter won't let you down... as always i'll ask to tell me suggestion or opinion about this chapter...**

**Love you guys =)**

When Callie and Jill arrived home, they were greeted by Sophia who wanted to hear everything about her sister's first day in the music school.

"So, how was it? Did you meet anybody? Spill!" she demanded as they entered the living room

"Sophie, give her a break, she must be exhausted" Robert said to his younger daughter as he stood up from his chair in the living room.

"hey my sweet baby girl, how was that fancy school of music?" he said to Callie as he kissed the top of her hair.

"Mmm, it was quite boring, nothing special" she said uninterested as she was gonna walk towards the stair to her room.

"I'm gonna get change, be back when dinner is ready" she said kissing her dad's cheek

"Wait up sis, i'm coming with you" Sophia said, almost running after her sister.

"So, how was your day Robert?" Jill asked as she takes two glasses from the bar and filled them with liquor as Robert took his place back in the armchair.

"It was quite uneventful, dad and i talk about the car accident this afternoon" he said, accepting the glass Jill was offering

"I thought it was a close case" she said surprised, taking her place next to him.

"Yes it is close, don't worry" he said putting a hand on her knee to reassure her as he noticed how worked up she was.

"If it was already close, then why did you and Max talk about it?" she question him, quite confused.

"It was Donald" he said taking a deal breath then taking a sip of his bourbon.

Jill was confused, they didn't know anyone named Donald, seeing her confused face Robert explained "Donald Jacobs, Coleen's new husband, the one we paid a long time ago, you know, to make sure Callie would stay here with us"

"OK" she said uncertain, "…so, now that he is in prison" she said, taking a pause before going on, avoiding Robert's eyes "…are you and Max afraid that she might came and get Callie?" she asked afraid of his answer as she didn't said Coleen's name because she just couldn't deal with losing Callie to another woman, especially not Robert's ex and Callie's real mom; No she was her mom, she loved this family too much for that woman to just swing right back.

"No, that's not possible because she lost her life in the same accident mom and Callie were, she was one of the 4 dead victims" he said taking a sip from his glass.

Jill was relief of the news; No more threat were to came as the woman she was most afraid and jealous of, was now forever gone; she staid silent for a few minutes till she change subject.

"I don't like Callie going in that school Robert, even if is one of the best" she said finally looking at him.

"Look Jill i understand that your worried about her, but she is too introvert, i believe that it's for her best interest to meet new people, new friends that might not come from our circle of friends so that she learn to open up more" he said with a sigh "Besides, she can't always be looked up here, i want our daughter to be stimulated and see all those other kids who are talented like her, maybe even compete" he finished, taking another sip of his bourbon.

"I know that, but i was taking to Callie earlier in the car, she didn't seam to like it that much" she said to him as she stood up to refill her glass

"It was only her first day, i'm sure she'll like it, the counselor said that the kids play a lot especially for competition or plays" he said quite excited, putting down his glass in the near table.

* * *

Meanwhile in Callie's room.

"So tell me, how was that music school dad sign you in, is it as cool as i heard?" Sophia asked as she jumped on the bed

"Well it's ok i guess, nothing too special about it" Callie responded as she put down her bag next to her table

"Well, that's not how i immagine you answer that question, so ok, what els can you tell me about your day in the music school?" S kept asking, looking at her sister from the bed as Callie was picking up something to change into

"Well i met a guy who also play the piano and we became friends" she said with nonchalance as she walk toward her bathroom to change

"WHAT!" Sophia exclaimed, she stood up and run after her sister as she close the door "oh canon Callie, you can't leave me like this, that is a juicy story, i want to know the details!" she said bagging the door

"Will you calm down?" Callie said a few minutes later as she opened the door to get out

"No, i want to know, so share!" Sophia demanded as she sat on the bed again

"There is nothing to tell, he is a pianist who has brown hairs and green eyes. He play a lot especially for competition and we became friends because he saw me out of place once i entered that school this afternoon, happy?" Callie said looking at her little sister

"He sounds cute!" she exclaim

"S, stop it's just a boy i met at a school i'm not so sure i want to attend" Callie said

"What do you mean you don't know if you still want to go?!" S asked her

"Well, i don't think it really suit me that place, i prefer tranquillity, playing alone, and there, it's so full of strangers" she said

"You know what i think? I believe that your just afraid, don't be a chicken, who knows, you might actually enjoy it if you really give that school a try and the people there a chance. You spent too much time with us, with your camera, I believe this new environment will open you to a different word that's totally different from ours. Give that Brandon a chance to at the very least be your friend, who knows, maybe from there he could be your first BF, or first Kiss… how excited does it sound?" S ranted to her sister who was thinking a lot about what Sophia said.

As she was to answer her little sister, somebody knocked on the door.

"Open" the two girls said, as a maid came into the view;

"Ladies, your parents are waiting in the dinning room" she said with a smile, inviting them to follow her downstairs.

* * *

As the two girl joined their parents in the dinning room, another family in Anchor Beach was welcoming their new member to their family, their home.

* * *

Dinners at the Quinn's was always like a matter of the state, like every family who matters in society, even if was just a dinner for four, there was a dress code, the table setting was like a magazine cover, the food like it came from the most rewarded restaurant.

"So Callie, your mother told me about her concern on your new music school, are you really that uncomfortable over there?" Robert asked as the main course was served

"Well, to tell you the truth dad, i so wanted to talk to you and convinced you to get me a private teacher aging, but then as Sophie and i were talking upstair i realize that i wasn't fair today, i should at least spend more time before making up my mind, so mom, don't worry, i'm sure i'll be fine" she said to her parents as she ate her dinner.

"Well, i'm glad you want to give that school a try" he said quite happy.

"Are you sure baby?" Jill asked, not so convinced by Callie's explanation.

"Mom, come on, if she wants to give it a try, let her, i believe it's awesome for her to try it out" Sophia said cutting off her mother from saying something else to change her sister's mind.

"What about you S, how was your horse riding class?" Callie said, changing subject as the atmosphere in the room was becoming unpleasant.

"Oh, same old, nothing new, exempt that i miss not having my big sis there anymore" she responded, after taking a sip of water.

"Why, there are new mean girls bullying you?" Callie asked surprise

"What bullies, Sophie, tell mommy and daddy if there are problems in there" Jill said worried

"Calm down people, i'm fine, no there are no bullies there, i've got no problem exempt a few new show off girl from Texas who has ego problems"

"Ok, as long as you tell me, tell us if you got any problems, ok baby girl?" Robert asked concerned

"Yes daddy" Sophia responded with a smile.

The conversation after that was about everybody's day, about everything and nothing at the same time as they finished their dinner.


	12. Duet

**SO, i'm sorry for not updating sooner, i didn't know what to do with this chapter so, feel free to review so you could tell me what you would like to happen next... It's a short chapter, i really hope it won't bore you...**

**Thank you to all the new follower by the way, really glad you like my story... forgive me for the grammatical mistake, this chapter has not been edited yet... so... Have a nice reading =)**

After the dinner last night, Callie was now, more than ever convinced that she made the right decision. She was back to Anchor Beach, in front of the music school her dad sign her up. She needed to give this place a try, it shouldn't be that hard, especially since she knew someone already; and speaking of the devil, where was he?

Callie scanned the whole front of the school till it was time to enter the building for todays lessons.

As she was about to enter, a hand touched her shoulder as to stop her, she was about to scream, but as she turn, a smile appeared on her.

"Hey there stranger" she said "You freak me out, please don't do that again"

"Sorry" he responded with a smile of his own.

Together they walk to the classroom, where the teacher was already talking about todays schedule.

"As i was saying to the others, pair up, we will do songs together, so please take your seats next to each other and in front of a console" The teacher said

As the time flew, Callie was surprise that she was going to ask a home teacher when the lesson were indeed interesting and fun.

Playing the piano with Brandon was nice, he was a good musician aside from being one of the cutest guy she ever met.

As the teacher declare a break, she and Brandon started talking outside the classroom each with a drink and a little snack from the buffet table.

"I admit, i wasn't expecting you to came back here, it was a pleasant surprise to see you back" he said as they sat on a bench

"On my way home, i really thought i would ask for my dad to find me a home teacher, but then my sister began to ran and i changed my mind" she replied with a smile

"Well then i think i own your sister for convincing you to change your mind" he said after taking a sip of his drink, a big grin lasted on his face

"I guess so" she said taking a sip of her own drink

"We have tons of fun here, as i told you that day, and in a few days they will put out a list to sign up for competition, you should try, your pretty good at it" he said, turning to her, his deep brown eyes connecting with hers, it was like time stopped and they were the only ones left; it was kind of magical.

"We will see, besides, i don't like to much attention" she responded after a while, breaking their eyes connection.

Before either of them could talk or change the subject they were called by the teacher, and the lesson began again.

After same more double practice, time was up, and everyone but two member of the class were happy. Callie and Brandon had bonded so much during the two hours lessons that they weren't ready to say goodbyes.

"I had so much fun today, playing the piano with you Brandon" Callie said with a smile as both of them started making their way to the exit.

"I had fun to, you are a good partner Callie, i hope we could be partner whenever we have this kind of lessons" he replied with a smile of his own

"Sure thing and to tell you the truth, i've never enjoy playing the piano with anyone as i enjoy it with you, i really had a good time this afternoon"

"Me too, Callie"

They were both outside, as they look around for their pick-ups, Callie notice her dad instantly as he stop the car's engine, she turns toward Brandon to say her faraway, but stops, he looks sad, with a frown on his cute face, and she wonder why.

"Brandon, is everything alright?" she asked him as their eyes cross path.

He doesn't replay, but then with a sigh "I guess my mothers were too busy to come and pick me up" he said, quite sad before he spoke again "So i guess i need to go, or i'll miss my bus, i'll see you on Monday Callie" he finished with a faint smile on his lips, before turning down the road to the bus station.

"Are you sure they won't pick you up? they might be running late" she tried to tell him.

"No, trust me, i know my moms, something might happen to the twins or they are both stuck at work, it's fine Callie, don't worry, it's not the first time i've taken the bus, i'll be fine" he said, looking at his watch he then continued "i really need to go, or i'll lose my bus, see you Callie"

And with that he ran toward the bus station, as Callie went to her dad who was waiting for her.

"Hey kiddo, what took you so long?" He asked her as she settle herself in the car.

"I was taking to my friend" she said as Robert started the engine

"A friend?" he was happy to hear this, Callie didn't have many friends because she didn't like how false they were, hearing that she had a new friend was a great things

"Yes, his name is Brandon, i met him the other day, he is really fun and he is a great pianist!" she started with enthusiasm

"Brandon, huh?! shall i start getting worried over this boy who might hurt my princess?" he said mocking her

"Dad, come on, i'm only 10!" she replay with as smile that faded as she saw a familiar boy, fitted on the lonely pensiline "Dad can we bring my friend to his home, he lost his bus" she said pointing a boy; Robert smiled and stopped the car as Callie rolled down her window.

"Hey Brandon, did you miss you bus?" she asked him as he looked surprised to see her in front of him.

"mmm, yeah" he responded timidly

"Come on boy, let us give you a ride home, boys like you shouldn't stay out late" Robert said with a smile but as Brandon was gonna reject his offer he said "We don't bite, boy and every new friend of my princess is well welcomed by me, beside, i want to hear more about you, this little thing won't spill a dime"

"Are you sure sir? i don't wanna be a border to you and Callie i'm sure they are all waiting for you, sir, i'm sure a bus will stop by soon" Brandon said quite unsure to how act in front of Callie's dad

"Nonsense boy, jump in and tell me where to go, come one" Robert said looking at the boy

"Come on Brandon, it's better this way anyway, we all get to go home sooner" she said smiling at him as she urge him to get into the car.

"Thank you then sir, Callie thank you too" he said as he stop into the back seat of the black car.

"So tell me Brandon, where do you live?" Robert asked him as he put his seatbelt on.

The ride wasn't long but neither short; it was definitely long enough for Robert to ask question and get to know Brandon better, Callie was kind of annoy at her dad's odd methods but she couldn't do anything more than a few funny comments to light up the mood and show her dad how his questions were pissing her off a bit.

When they arrived at home, a very nice cottage style home with a nice garden in the front, Brandon thanked Callie and her dad for taking him home, before urging toward his door.

"He is a nice boy, princess, don't be mad at me for being a protective father who wanted to get to know your new friend" he said with a smile as he turn the car toward the highway.

"I'm not really mad, i just didn't like how you act with him, what if you scared him and he won't be my friend anymore when i came back? What if he ignore me, he was the nicest guy and the only friend i have in that school you enrolled me to!" she said, almost screaming.

"Ok, fine, i'm sorry baby girl, but i'm sure the boy won't stop being your friend, we were joking for the last part of the ride" he said in his defense, happy that a nice, educated boy had became her daughter's friend.

Callie send him a glare before smiling and putting her hand over Robert's one as a sign of her forgiving him.


	13. Ad so we Finally meet

**Hello guys, thank you again for those who just started following this story, i still can't believe how many of you believe in me and in this story, thank you very much =)**

**So i spent a lot of time in this chapter since my last upload, i re-write it so many times because i didn't find it right, this is what come out, i hope you like it... And sorry for the Grammar mistake, as i said before, i'm taking a lot of time in writing each chapter and i don't want to keep you waiting as i send it to my amazing beta Kai, who i'm sure is as busy as i am since i'm taking a master course and she as all teenagers have school to attend =)**

**So, hope you like it, i'm sorry for those who begged me for some Callie/S bonding, this is one of the awaited chapter with the Foster, hope i haven't let you down.**

* * *

Months flew by, after that day; every time Brandon's mom wouldn't show up, either Jill or Robert or the driver, will escort the boy home, much to Callie's delight.

Callie and Brandon grew closer, they were like best friends now, knowing a lot about each other; he told her how he felt lucky to have two moms and a dad, how he felt happy having Marianna and Jesus first as foster-sibling then as he told Callie, how awesome it was to be their big brother. Callie opened up with Brandon, telling him about her awesome family, about her privilege life, how amazing being Sophia's sister was, but also admitting how much she wanted another sibling, maybe a brother, but her wish never being granted by her parents. They talk a lot, not only at the music school, but also trough text messages, and phone calls, sometimes Brandon would be invited over, play the piano, hung out not only with Callie, but also with Sophia.

The first time Callie went to Brandon's, it was a Saturday afternoon, after lunch, where Sophia gushed a lot over the subject, Robert drove Callie to the Foster's house.

"Ok sweetheart,i'll came and get you around 6pm? Right before dinner, because granny and gramps are coming over, ok?" Robert said as Callie slips out of the car.

"I know dad, don't worry, i can't skip dinner, i haven't seen them in so long" she said, giving her dad a flying kiss.

"Enjoy honey" Robert calls her out, before seeing Brandon coming over "Hey buddy! Look out for my little girl!"

"Yes sir, don't worry, my mom is in there" Brandon responded.

Knowing her daughter was fine, Robert set off.

"Hey i hope you don't mind, my moms are fostering a new kid" he said as they walked down the pathway.

"Oh come on, it's no big deal, what's his name anyway?" she asked with a smile

"Jude, i forgot to mention it, he has been staying her for a few weeks, poor boy, he lost his mom and his dad is in prison." Brandon said, remembering what his moms told them about Jude "he is a quiet boy, doesn't speak much".

"Poor boy, i can't even immagine what he must be feeling" Callie said as they were in the porch

"So, as you know my family is kind of different, they are a little crazy and since, you know, we have been friends for a while, they are excited about meeting you, so don't freak out, they might have had a high dose of happiness today" he said to her as a warning from his crazy family.

"Brandon, you don't need to worry, they are for sure not as bad as my family who went ballistic of you, like you were my boyfriend or something" she replayed with a smile, and with that Brandon opened the door.

The house was pretty, not as big as her's, but the nice feeling of home, of tranquility and serenity was there. Toys were scattered around what she thought to be the living room, papers were in the dinning table, a nice, warming cookie's smell came from the kitchen, she loved home made cookies; as Brandon noticed how Callie was taking in her surroundings, he smiled, he was very happy to have her there, they have been friends for a while, and he couldn't wait for her to meet his family… and speaking of family, where were they?

"Moms? Jesus? Marianna?Jude? Anybody's here? Are you all playing hide and seek?" he called out, though the house as he and Callie were handling toward the kitchen.

"Oh, Brandon we are in the Kitchen" A feminine voice respond

As they made their way into the kitchen, Callie saw a heartwarming scene in front of her that she smiled.

"Callie, i would like you to meet my family, this is my mom, Stefanie" he said pointing a blond woman who smiled at her

"Hi Callie, you can call me Stef" she said

"Hi, Stef" Callie said with a smile of her own

"This is my other mom, Lena" Brandon said as another woman approach them

"Hi, Lena" she said as she shake the woman's hand, both with a smile on their face.

After that, they all went to the backyard where Brandon's siblings were playing around; they all stopped as they saw the four of them on the patio. Marianna was very curious about the mystery girl Brandon had been hanging out with for the past few months, so as she saw Callie, she ran toward her and with a big fat smile she introduce herself, much to Jesus' annoyance.

"Hi there, you must be Callie, i'm Marianna, Brandon's sister"

"Oh, hi Marianna, nice to meet you" Callie answered after the initial shock presentation.

"Please excuse my sister, nice to meet you by the way Callie, i'm Jesus, this little brat's brother" Jesus said as he stood besides Marianna.

"Well, guys, I'm honored to finally meet you, thanks for having me this afternoon" She said after Jesus had introduce himself, not knowing that at the edge of the backyard, a lonely boy hides from the family member of his foster home, he was very sad, he missed both of his parents, he wanted to cry, but as his dad always told him, no boy can cry because that shows weakness, besides, only girl are allowed to.

"Oh Callie, we were so happy when we heard Brandon had a new friend to hung up with, we would have invited you earlier but we had a few divergency" Lena said as she put some drinks on the table.

"Speaking of, there is a new member you haven't met yet, he is our new foster kid" Stef said, looking around the backyard for any sight of the missing member.

"Hey Jude, come out right now, we are not playing hide and seek!" Marianna suddenly screamed.

"Shut up Marianna, you're gonna break our ears!" Jesus said, as he removed his hands from his covered ears.

A little boy, who, at first didn't want to meet the stranger girl, was like driven to her by an-unknown force; he like how nice her voice was, it was very relaxing, like his mom's voice was. He din't know why, but as he heard Stef and Lena, calling out for him, his body started to move toward the cute girl who was Brandon's friend.

"Oh here he is, Callie, i want you to meet Jude, hey man, this is my friend Callie" Brandon said as Jude came to the patio because he was the first to spot him leaving his hide-out, to came forward, toward them.

"Hey Jude, nice to meet you" Callie said with a warming smile that made Jude thinking more of his mom who would never come back; he was excited to meet her, but now, as Jude stood in front of him, he couldn't stop himself for wanting his mom back. He didn't smile, he run back upstairs so no one could see his tears.

* * *

**Oh, please, now i'm gonna ask a very important question, and i would like a few reviews on the matter: Shall Jude be hostile at first with Callie or should he warm up a bit? **

**Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
